


While You Were Asleep

by LemonsForBreakfast



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsForBreakfast/pseuds/LemonsForBreakfast
Summary: Jingyi is prone to sleep walking and one night during a particularly arousing dream he finds himself walking straight into Sizhui's bed, sending Sizhui into a panic. Sure, Sizhui has fantasized about having Jingyi in his bed, but his fantasies never involved Jingyi being asleep!(^wow.. I really suck at writing summaries for smut :/ )





	While You Were Asleep

It was an unusually hot July night in the Cloud Recesses and Sizhui was finding it hard to go back to sleep despite the heaviness in his limbs from their night hunt. He and Jingyi had accompanied Senior Wei to a town a short sword ride away from Caiyi that had been plagued by a beast. The hunt had been made more strenuous upon finding out that the beast resembled a giant black dog the size of a bear. So between the monster dog being a fearsome foe and Wei Wuxian ensconcing himself up a tree, calling out in vain to his far away husband, Jingyi and Sizhui had used most of their spiritual energy to defeat the thing. The sword ride home then draining them of whatever spiritual energy they had left, meaning they had sunk into sleep as soon as they hit their pillows.

But a couple hours later Sizhui had woken up and despite how tired he was, the oppressive heat would not let him drift back to sleep. Sweat was beading on his chest, so he shucked off his sleeping robe, leaving him in just his pants, and pushed the sheets down to pool around his waist. The slight breeze wafting in through the window evaporated the moisture on his bare skin and this slight comfort allowed him to to once again start to drift off to sleep. But just as he was on the edge of rest, he was yanked once again back into consciousness by a whimper from across the room.

Sizhui was used to Jingyi's nightmares, they had shared a room ever since they were children freshly moved out from their family's residences and into the disciples' dorms. "Jingyi" he whispered over to his friend, "are you alright?" There was no response. Jingyi must have settled down in his dream. After a few minutes more of silence, Sizhui was once again on the precipice of sleep.

The calm was short lived, however, broken by the side of Sizhui's bed dipping slightly down. Sizhui opened his eyes to see Jingyi laying down on the bed next to him. "You must have a had a pretty bad nightmare, huh?" Sizhui murmured more to himself that to his friend, and slung a loose arm around Jingyi's shoulder. Over the years they had comforted each other after nightmares (more often than not it had been Sizhui who benefited from this comfort) and would often find sleep in their companion's embrace. In recent years, the nightmares had become more and more seldom, but the action was still an automatic one.

Sizhui rubbed Jingyi's back in comforting circles, "It's ok, Jingyi, I'm here. It's ok." Jingyi scooted closer to him and nuzzled against the crook of his neck with an appreciative humm. Sizhui smiled down at his friend, "feeling better?" The other boy had stilled and didn't say anything. He must have drifted back off to sleep.

Sizhui tried to do likewise, but his body tensed as he felt a hand slowly slide up his side and across his chest. "Jingyi?" Jingyi's hand caressed his chest again, lightly tracing over one of the pink buds on his chest. Sizhui gasped, "Jingyi?! What are you doing?!" Again, his friend remained silent. As a finger lazily worked to peak his nipple, Sizhui felt intense heat rise to his face and he grabbed Jingyi's hand, "Jingyi! Please! Tell me what's going on?!" A leg wrapped around Sizhui's and pulled them together so their hips were flush against each other.

All of a sudden, realization dawned on Sizhui. Jingyi was asleep. Jingyi had been prone to sleep walking when they were younger (one time he had even made it to the kitchens and eaten some leftover rice), but his episodes had pretty much stopped after the age of 13. Why was this happening again? No matter the reason, it was Sizhui's duty as his best friend to get him back to regular sleep.

He tried to untangle their limbs but Jingyi tightened the hold on his legs and rolled Sizhui onto his back, pinning him down. This situation was getting out of hand, Sizhui thought, panicked. His distress rose even higher as Jingyi rocked his hips against his friend, and Sizhui gasped as he felt Jingyi's member brush against his own hardening length. This. Was. Bad.

Not that Sizhui would have complained about their situation under normal circumstances. He had slowly started developing feelings for his friend over the years, with his realization solidifying a year ago when he had thought about Jingyi while touching himself, and definitely would not mind being intimate with him. But his fantasies had never involved Jingyi being asleep! 

That wandering hand traced down Sizhui's chest, over his abs and lightly skimmed his inner thigh. As he moved fingers up and down the sensitive skin, Jingyi's knuckles grazed the other's ever more interested member. Sizhui hissed at the searing touch that was simultaneously too much and not enough, and he found himself involuntarily bucking his hips up to meet the ministrations. His movement elicited a moan from him and he stopped himself, horrified. This was his _friend_! How could he allow himself to take advantage of his friend's impaired state like this?!

But despite his resolve to be a decent friend, sleeping Jingyi seemed determined to break Sizhui's will. His hand suddenly grabbed Sizhui's cock over his pants and began stroking it. Jingyi's breath came in harder as he pumped his friend's dick and moved his hips in time to the motions.

"J-Jingyi!" Sizhui started, weakly grabbing at Jingyi's shoulder with the little strength he had left, "Jingyi! This- you have to stop. You don't actually want this!" Jingyi's hand stilled, and Sizhui thought he had finally gotten through to his friend. Jingyi let out a distressed little whine, "It's ok Jingyi," Sizhui said through breathless gasps, patting his hair, "Let's get you ba-" 

His train of thought was cut short as Jingyi flipped himself onto his back, robes parting, revealing much more than Sizhui would have expected. A strangled noise escaped Sizhui as he was treated to a full view of Jingyi's lightly defined abs and that V between abs and hips that perfectly framed his hard and leaking member. Sizhui could feel saliva pooling over his tongue- he had never wanted something in his mouth more. He shook himself from this dangerous train of thought and was just about to close his friend's robes when Jingyi's hand traveled down his own body and grabbed his cock, pumping himself as his other hand moved to rub and pinch at his nipple. In all of Sizhui's forbidden fantasies, he had never imagined such an alluring image with the other boy splayed out, displaying his perfect body, bottom lip caught between his teeth as little moans escaped his mouth. 

Sizhui was so caught up in the display that he didn't realize that the fingers that had been attending his chest had made their way into his mouth. Those long digits, now glistening with spit, found their destination at his opening and he began to circle the surrounding muscle. Sizhui thought he knew what desire felt like- but he was wrong. Nothing compared to the heat and barely restrained primal urge he felt as Jingyi worked a finger into himself, head tossing back with ecstasy as he moaned, "Sizhui!" 

Sizhui's brain blanked out. That- that couldn't be right... He must have misheard.

"S-Sizhui!" his friend moaned again as he fucked himself on his finger. 

Sizhui was harder than he had ever been in his life, despite the uncomfortableness of the situation. His crush was laid out like a present, naked and pleasuring himself while apparently thinking about _him_! Sizhui had no idea what to do. 

The choice was soon made for him. Jingyi made a particularly rough thrust and his eyes shot open with a gasp. 

What could possibly be going through Jingyi's mind? All of a sudden finding his finger deep inside himself, naked on his Sizhui's bed while his best friend was kneeling next to him, probably flushing as red as an overripe apple. Jingyi's eyes widened and face flushed more and more as each bit of information processed in his mind. 

He quickly pulled his hand back, threw his robe around him and sat up, half-formed apologies already pouring from his lips. "S-Sizhui? H-how? W-what? I don't-! I-I'm sorry!" He scooted away from his friend, face unbearably hot and eyes unable to meet the other's gaze. "What did I-" he began but then interrupted himself, mumbling quietly, "I guess I can figure out the gist of what I did." The shame and embarrassment threatened to swallow him whole. How could he ever face his friend again after this? 

A cool hand gently reached out to cup Jingyi's face, thumb gently caressing his cheek. Despite the compromising situation they found themselves in, Jingyi was still Sizhui's best friend and he never wanted to see him upset. "Jingyi, it's ok."

Jingyi shyly glanced back up at his friend through lowered lashes, grateful for the soothing touch. But the comfort was short lived. All of a sudden a horrible thought flashed through his mind and his eyes shot wide open. "Did... did I say anything?" Sizhui did not respond, but the look on his face was answer enough. Jingyi ducked his face down and out of Sizhui's grasp, unable to look his friend in the eye, "What-" he began, fighting down the tremors in his voice, desperate to keep one last shred of dignity he had left, "What did I say?"

Sizhui stared intently at Jingyi's downturned eyes a moment before asking his own question, "Jingyi," he began quietly, "who were you thinking about?" 

"I- I was-" he stumbled, not really sure what to say. 

"Jingyi, please.." A note of desperation and hope tinged Sizhui's quiet plea, "please. Who were you thinking about?"

"I-" It would be so easy to lie. Protect his friendship by saying someone else's name or trying to laugh it off, but Sizhui was the closest person to him in the world and he did not deserve to hear anything but the truth. Gathering his remaining courage, Jingyi looked meekly up at him and said simply, "you."

Everything seemed to stand still. The breeze halted and the crickets paused their song. Jingyi had... Jingyi had been thinking of _him_. Everything else was pushed out of Sizhui's mind by this one thought and his hand found itself back on Jingyi's cheek, eliciting a gasp when it reached it's destination. "Jingyi," he breathed, "Can I... Can I kiss you?" Jingyi's eyes widened, unable to fully believe what he had just heard. He managed to give a slight nod, and with that, Sizhui leaned forward, pressing cool lips to heated ones. 

Sizhui couldn't believe that he finally had those lips he had longed for finally against his. He had long ago resigned himself to never letting the object of his desire know of his feelings for fear of ruining their friendship. But Jingyi liked him too. Had _thought_ about him. The kiss was chaste, and that would have been enough for Sizhui. But as he started to pull away, he caught a glimpse of fire in his friend's eyes before Jingyi lunged forward to capture Sizhui's lips once again. 

This time was decidedly less chaste. JIngyi's tongue swiped at the seam of Sizhui's mouth, encouraging him to deepen their kiss. Their lips and tongues moved together and explored each other like they had been meant to do this their whole lives. And their bodies reacted similarly. Hands began to explore the other, traveling over their stomaches, sliding across chests and arms, grasping the back of their heads, moaning as areas lit up with the fire of the others' touch. Jingyi gasped into his friend's mouth as Sizhui gripped his waist and drew him flush against himself. 

Heat seared through both of them as their covered lengths ground against each other. Before his brain could catch up to what his body was doing, Sizhui's hand was ghosting over Jingyi's cock. He leaned in to breath into Jingyi's ear, "Can I touch you?" A strangled noise escaped from Jingyi's throat before finally eeking out a, "yes!"

Jingyi gasped as Sizhui wrapped his hand around his length and began to slowly pump. He traced the head experimentally with his thumb, smearing the precum that was leaking from the tip, eliciting a low moan from his partner. 

Sizhui had just started to make a mewling mess of Jingyi when the other gasped, "Sizhui, t-touch me!"

Sizhui huffed out a laugh, "what do you think I've been doing?"

Even in this situation, Jingyi was able to roll his eyes at his friend, "No. Lower."

Sizhui filled with anxiety, he had no experience with intimacy, under cover of darkness he had explored his body so he could transfer that to their current situation. But he had never touched himself _there_. This was really out of his depth. What if he hurt Jingyi?

Then the image of Jingyi's pleasure as he had fingered himself flashed through his mind- he would do _anything_ to see that look again. So with cautious determination, he gently grazed his hand down Jingyi's inner thigh, teasing the sensitive skin and eliciting a soft moan before moving to his hand's ultimate destination. 

A hand weakly pressed to his chest, "O-oil. Do you have oil?" Sizhui nodded, begrudgingly leaning away from his friend and reaching underneath his bed to grab his sword oil. When he looked back his breath caught in his throat. Jingyi had his arms raised above his head, showing off the delicious definition of his biceps, and had spread his legs wide in a welcome invitation. Blood pounded loudly in his ears as lewd images of all the things he had thought of doing between those toned thighs raced through his mind.

Without thinking he let the vial drop with a soft thud on the bed as he crawled towards Jingyi. He ran a hand reverently up one thigh, chasing his touch with open mouthed kisses until he reached the curled patch of hair framing Jingyi's manhood. Sizhui slowly swiped his tongue up the velvety skin of Jingyi's cock, eliciting a groan from the other boy. He gently wrapped his hand once more around his friend's cock and ran his tongue over the head, tasting the salty precum leaking out. He didn't know if the moan echoing around the room came from him or Jingyi as he wrapped his lips around his length, taking him in inch by inch, and he honestly didn't care. Every single one of his braincells was currently focused on the fact that the dick he had been thinking about for a year was finally in his mouth, weighing heavy on his tongue. 

"S-sizhui!" Jingyi choked out between moans, "Please- Ah! P-please touch me!"

Sizhui looked up at Jingyi through long eyelashes as he slowly dragged his mouth off of his cock, causing Jingyi's mouth to fall open with a strangled cry of pleasure and slight frustration at losing the warm heat of his mouth. Breaking eye contact as little as possible, Sizhui found the vial and poured oil over his fingers before stopping the bottle again. He loomed over Jingyi, not even sparing a glance to his hand as it eased between Jingyi's cleft and found the circle of muscle hidden there. Holding his friend's gaze, he pushed a well oiled digit inside.

The moment he entered him, Jingyi's eyes closed and his head fell back with a gasp. The hunger Sizhui felt earlier returned and as he pumped in and out of his friend he latched his lips onto the closest skin available to feast. With every kiss, bite and swipe of his tongue on perfect pale skin, Jingyi's moans grew louder and Sizhui grew harder.

It wasn't long before Sizhui had two fingers pumping into his friend and he slid a third in as he captured his lips in a bruising kiss. When the slide became easier, Jingyi broke away, "S-Sizhui-" he stuttered, "I- I need you. I need you in me." This time there was no hesitation. Sizhui broke away to retrieve the oil, pouring a generous amount over his achingly hard member. Without even bothering to close up the bottle, he tossed it aside and lined himself up to Jingyi's entrance and paused. 

"Jingyi." His eyes held his friend's gaze and he gently cupped his face, "are you sure?"

Jingyi smile softly up at him, "more than anything."

With that confirmation, Sizhui slowly sank into Jingyi's heat. 

It was hot. It was overwhelming. It was _heaven_.

Besides the incredible arousal flowing through his veins, a flood of affection, trust and (dare he say) love washed over him. It was incredible that this boy, this man that he had been friends with for so long felt the same way about him and trusted him with this highest level of intimacy. The feeling was overwhelming. 

Jingyi looked like a beautiful (albeit lewd) painting, bathed in moonlight on his bed, head thrown back in ecstasy as he pumped into him. It was all so much. The fullness in his heart and the passion running between them meant that Sizhui was not going to last much longer.

He shifted his hips slightly, grabbing Jingyi's thigh so he could thrust in further. This must have been the right thing to do because Jingyi cried out, "Ah! Sizhui! Right- right there!" he panted, "There! Don't stop!" Sizhui didn't have to be told twice. He continued thrusting in, encouraged by the increasing noises and pants pouring from Jingyi's pretty mouth. "Sizhui!" he cried as he finally tumbled over the edge, vines of white spurting over his abs and chest. 

Jingyi's walls pulsating around Sizhui's cock and the sight of Jingyi covered in cum had Sizhui thrusting once more, releasing deep inside of him. 

They stayed that way, panting as they rode out their high. As they started to come down, Sizhui carefully pulled himself out of Jingyi and gathered him into an embrace, not caring about the stickiness on his body. He placed a tender kiss between Jingyi's brows and rested their foreheads against each other. "Jingyi, I-I really care about you," he breathed, his voice a barely audible breeze in the night, "I hope you care about me too."

Jingyi giggled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Sizhui's neck, "You're an idiot! Of course I care about you!" He smacked a kiss onto Sizhui's skin. "I don't just fuck everyone, you know. I reserve that for people I care deeply for. Which as of now has been only one person." 

A fierce possessiveness ran through Sizhui. "Will be."

Jingyi pulled away, brows furrowed, "What?"

Sizhui's expression softened, tucking a strand of hair behind Jingyi's ear. "Will be only one." An embarrassed flush crept up his cheeks, "I mean.. If you want that." He knew it was way to early to be saying such things, but it felt so incredibly right. 

A dopey, affectionate smile lit up Jingyi's features. "I think I do," he said, pulling Sizhui into a slow and tender kiss. 

Neither knew when it happened, but eventually they fell into a sweet sleep. Probably the best they ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober! Have some sleep sex!
> 
> And remember kids- Consent is sexy!


End file.
